A Christmas Promise (Akashi X OC) - Special story
by HapiHani246
Summary: The intimidating captain of the Rakuzan Gakuen somewhat reminisce a winter memory from 2 years ago. A memory with his childhood friend which he broke her dreams...
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually a special story from my other fanfic (currently not yet published)**

**Please enjoy ne!**

It was a fine day in December, a few more days and it will be Christmas. The students in Rakuzan Gakuen were busy chatting about their Christmas plans for today marks the start of their vacation.

The snow - covered ground and the cold billowing air sets the atmosphere of the season but the hearts of the Basketball club is raging like the summer heat.

"Ten more laps and we are good to go!"

Exclaimed a trainee who was running with a group of players. Beyond the gym lies a modern training facility where lots of modern equipments are placed for the regulars to use.

Mibuchi Reo had just finished working out. He sat on a nearby bench and looked at the white scenary beyond the transparent wall window.

"It looks so cold outside ne~ A warm hug from a cute boy would instantly melt this icy feeling! Oh, it just makes me remember the poem I read."

He hugged his own self from just imagining the scene. Hayama Kotaro sat beside him wiping his sweat with a towel.

"Reo-nee sure is romantic. All I want to do is lay under a kotatsu."

He looked up to imagine his plan. Mibuchi Eikichi, who was eating a cup of hot noodles heard their conversation.

"A dip from a hot spring would be the best!" he shared, sticking out bits of noodles as he spoke with a bright expression.

"How about you? What would you like on a cold day like this?"

Reo asked the ever silent and unsociable phantom of the team, Mayuzumi Chihiro. The said person just looked at them with his lifeless eyes .

"Nothing much, just read some books." he replied before walking out of the room.

His emotionless and uninterested answer made them feel gloomy and sad, totally opposite from their excitement just a few seconds before.

"Cold as ever, ne." Kotaro commented as his eyes never left from where Chihiro exited.

"Yeah, but where is our captain? I thought Sei-chan of all would not miss the practice today~" Reo opened up feeling quite lonely.

"I'm sure he's lazing on a cold day like this. " Nebuya guessed as he continued to sip down his snack.

"Baka! Akashi of all won't do that. Today is the last day which means the Student Council is busy for the papers to be passed." Kotaro strongly defended.

"I heard the papers were already finished and sent long ago. It's Sei-chan we are talking about." Reo informed.

"Then is he really ski-"

"Unfortunately, I'm not."

Everyone almost fell from their seat as a voice they knew so well cut Kotaro's sentence. Their eyes immediately found the owner standing by the door with arms crossed, Akashi Seijuro.

"Aa.. Akashi-san, when were you there?" Kotarou stammered trying to keep his cool.

"A while ago."

The trio kept quiet as Akashi stepped inside the room retrieving something they were too shock to see. They wanted to know just when is a while ago but knowing their intimidating captain, they stopped from asking.

"Sei-chan! Where were you?" Reo tried to break the ice

"We were just shocked you're not training with us." Reo continued with a bright gesture.

"Apparently, I was with the coaches the whole time to discuss the plans for the upcoming Winter Cup." Akashi sternly replied not looking at them.

Once again, they were out of voice as they felt guilty for doubting their hardworking captain.

They felt his footsteps gradually getting further and further away until it suddenly stopped.

"Practice is over. You better go home so the cleaners can leave fast."

As soon as they wanted to thank him for reminding them, Akashi had already walked away. They sighed with relief when Akashi didn't punished them for the rude behavior they showed.

"Don't you think Sei-chan is little bit off today?" Reo observed.

Kotaro looked at Reo with a confused look before agreeing his observation.

"Well, I do agree since it's unusual how he didn't scold us for chatting and neglecting our training."

"That too, but his aura." Kotaro looked at Reo with a what-about-it face.

"It was like he wanted to leave fast."

-\(-_- \")-

Akashi walked through the long noisy hallways of Rakuzan. It wasn't that cold due to the heater being on. And although it's the start of vacation, there are quite a lot of students around.

It wasn't similar to that day, but somehow, his heart couldn't just calm down.

He fasten his pace as he immediately felt uncomfortable. Arriving at the shoe rack, he switched his indoor shoes to outdoor ones when suddenly, he was greeted by a cold wind followed by the eery silence in his surroundings.

He hated it. It made him remember that painful day.

A day he never wants to repeat...


	2. Chapter 2

It was the start of winter break and a half day at most. The students of Teikou Gakuen immediately went home after classes in the afternoon has been cancelled.

Akashi Seijuro stayed behind to train in the first string gym for the last time. He could feel the entire school getting lifeless as every second passes by but he continued his task anyway.

The squeaking of the shoes, the dribbling of the ball and the sound it made when it passes the ring echoed through the big gym. He forgot the stress he felt and relaxed as he played with fun until he noticed the sun was already setting.

He grabbed his towel and realized how a certain person didn't come to meet him. Sighing, he quickly took his things and walked out the gym, locking it before going to the locker room.

After changing into his winter uniform, he briskly walked along the warm hallways of the building with a grim face. No, not because that 'certain person' didn't come to meet him or left without saying a word but because he knew that certain person is-

"AAACHHHOOOO!"

He stopped his tracks when the loud sneezing was heard followed by a soft sniffling sound. He was only meters away from the room where the sound came from. He softly walked to the said room which was the Student Council Office.

"So cold and silent... Everyone must have gone home already.~~" he heard beyond the door.

The voice wasn't that loud but the deafening silence of the school made it stronger that it reached him. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard the moving of the chair indicating the person inside just stood up.

"Well, I've finished everything so time to go ho-"

Akashi uninvitedly opened the door and was welcomed by the cold air inside the room. It was indeed warmer than the outside air but nevertheless, it was colder than what should a room be.

He looked at the astonished petite girl standing behind the desk of the student council president with cold narrow eyes.

"Oh Seii!~ (A/N: read as Sei-ee) You were still here?" she questioned with a grin.

The second year basketball player knew the grinning girl was blessed to see him in this cold and empty room. Her soft hands and rose-colored lips were paler and looked colder than usual. He could already conclude that she was inside the freezing room for hours.

"As a matter of fact, yes since I was enhancing my skills." he explained nonchalantly as he entered the room.

"How do yo-"

"Since a certain workaholic I knew didn't came to the clubroom, I can only say she's overworking herself." he cut her question.

She could only giggle at his conclusion although she was quite unsure of the 'workaholic' and 'overworking' part.

"Well, I just need to put this files back to the shelf so wait for a while ne." she smiled at him softly like how a mother would smile at an impatient child.

Akashi could simply look at her coldly. No, it's not because he hated it. In fact, he loves that smile of hers but he got used to answering it negatively so others won't deem it as his weakness. Only she knows how he never hated it.

The second year middle school student walked towards her desk and picked up the remaining stack of files to help her finished her task fast.

"I noticed how the office is a lot colder than usual. Is something wrong with the heater?" he opened up in which he received a 'Ping-Pong' sound from her. She had just finished putting up the last file back in its proper place before facing her perfect friend.

"Indeed, you are correct, Seii." she replied raising her index finger.

"The heater got broken this morning!" she continued with an amused face like it was the most amazing thing that just happened.

Akashi noticed how she seemed to enjoy no, how she really enjoyed the situation because she's an example of a cryophilic human. He sighed softly before poking her forehead hard.

"Itte... It hurts, Bakashi!" she complained at his action.

"Be careful or you'll get an attack. Try to think of the people who will get worried if ever that happens." he scolded her without raising a voice.

She kept quiet as she felt guilty for making him worried. He may be perfect where a lot would think he hates to socialize or he's to high to reach but for her, Akashi Seijuro is still a person, a student. He too would get worried, feel sad or embarrass. He's also a normal person in that field.

Ding dong

The bell rang signalling 5 in the afternoon. It's ringing echoed through the hallways, every nick and nook of the school. Realizing it was getting late, Akashi immediately went to the door to remind her that they need to go home.

"Let's go home, fool."

"Okay, wait for a while."

She quickly took the room key and her bag and ran towards the door to lock it. The start of the break, the start of the day where no one would visit the room.

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Take care ne." she whispered before shutting the door tight and locking it with the spare key.

He leaned by the wall as he waited for her to wrap things up. Then they both walked together towards the shoe racks to change their shoes.

The school was so silent. Not a single voice could be heard like they were in a another world deprived of life. She giggled at the atmosphere.

"Ne, Seii. Wouldn't it be great if a ghost would appear or a fairy or an ali-"

"They won't, though I doubt the ghost." he cut her off for the second time in this day.

"Aww, you're so mean, it's fun to imagine things that we might not be able to see." she pouted as she was disappointed by his words.

She then immediately ran to the shoe rack, change her indoor shoes to outdoor ones, and ran to the outside world. Her once disappointed expression was now replaced by a gleaming one.

"Look, Seii! It's so beautiful!"

She was running around without a care in the white world of snow. Akashi, still inside could only sighed at her actions.

She, Enkoujo Kairi is a person who has a lot of positions in his life. She, who came from a distant family of royal blood is an important heiress in the business world. But then he can only view her as his only childhood friend whom he played basketball with his late mother. Though younger by a year, they are both equally gifted wherein she almost beat him in academics and games thus earning a position of rival. And lastly, she is his one and only future wife, the only girl accepted by his father not for business reasons but because of who really she is.

The sighing captain changed his shoes and felt a cold wind blew inside. He looked outside and noticed how she was nowhere to be seen and how he can't hear a single voice of her. He then felt something eery wrapping him.

Yes, despite how she may be an equal to him, there's one thing that limits her gifts...

.

.

.

.  
><em>Her fragile health which was quite similar to his mother...<em>


End file.
